


Ignite

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2019 [31]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attentive Wakatoshi, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Hitoka is scared and thrilled and fascinated by the idea of her first time with Wakatoshi.





	Ignite

Hitoka _groans_ when warm lips leave a trail of kisses down the slope of her shoulder. No matter how many times he does it, it always takes her breath away. Neither of them have come into this night with any prior experience of anything beyond kissing and some touching other than second-hand knowledge, but everything they’ve done and everywhere they’ve touched each other feels just right to her.

If someone had told her five years ago that she would be climbing Ushijima Wakatoshi like a tree, Hitoka would’ve blushed, denied it, blushed some more, and maybe cried a little at the prospect. She’s still blushing, but that is definitely a chronic condition.

Wakatoshi’s thumbs gently brush over her breasts, and an instinct she doesn’t currently care to deny pushes her hips roughly into his.

So that’s a thing, and that thing is actually kind of wonderful.

Her legs wrap around his waist, and she rocks into him, chasing something new exhilarating. However, she yelps when Wakatoshi grabs her by her rear and hikes her even closer. She can feel the outline of his arousal skimming against her, even though her underwear.

The mouth caressing her skin stops. “Are you all right?”

“Oh, yeah,” Hitoka pants, eyes screwed shut. “I’m very, very all right.” Her arms drape over his shoulders, and she hums. “Don’t stop.”

His hazel eyes are almost black, smoldering as they bore into her. He has a way of doing that, she muses. He can tell what she’s thinking just by looking at her. She can never tell what he’s thinking, even though he insists it’s never anything of consequence.

But Hitoka knows what he’s thinking right now, because it’s what has been enveloping her brain, as well. As he usually does, he accepts her answer and resume his lips’ trek around the sensitive skin of her neck, while he grinds their hips together to eke out some more of that almost heady friction that is so much yet not nearly enough.

That will come later. For now, they will seek out and identify the fruits of each other’s bodies in a way no one else will ever do.

Wakatoshi’s teeth scrape her skin, and Hitoka’s fingers dig into his back. She can feel him moan against her skin, so she gives his shoulders one more experimental scratch of her nails. His head tilts back and he growls. The sound is like a drug coursing through her veins, and Hitoka begins to roll her hips in earnest, letting her fingers clench harder and harder into his thick, corded muscles.

Her eyes widen when he grips her waist to still her motions. “Do . . . do you not like it?”

He sighs, and she can swear she sees him count to ten under his breath. “I like it _too_ much. I don’t want to finish before you do.”

“Oh.” Hitoka’s face flames, and she ducks against his chest. “Sorry. I guess I got a little pushy.”

Wakatoshi shakes his head, a soft chuckle rumbling in his chest. “Don’t be sorry. Just remember that I’m not experienced and you’re very beautiful, so it might take some time to build up the kind of stamina I need to make this better for both of us.”

Hitoka shakes her head. “I don’t care about that. You’re here, I’m here, both of us are enjoying ourselves — you _are_ enjoying it, right?” He nods. “That’s all I want out of this. There’s nothing wrong about not going on and on.”

His fingers plunge into her hair and pull her toward him for a heated kiss. When they pry themselves away from each other, they’re both gasping for air as their foreheads gently touch. “See,” she wheezes. “Sometimes, I say the right thing.”

He smiles against her mouth. “Indeed.”

“And right now, I say we get back to business.” She slides off his lap and relishes his _oomph_ of surprise when she pushes against his chest and sends him sprawling onto his back on the bed.

Hitoka can feel him shiver as she hooks her fingers on the waistband of his boxer briefs and drags them down his hips. Her hungry gaze drinks in the sight of his hard, sculpted muscle all along his torso, the sharp cut of his hip bones funneling all the way down to —

Wait, that thing is huge, and it’s supposed to fit inside her? “Oh my god,” she murmurs to herself.

Anatomy class and the general existence of the internet have prepared her for what a penis looks like, but nothing quite summons the scope of what a real live one looks like. The toy she has at home is smaller than Wakatoshi’s natural size, but the longer she looks, the more she wants to confront her old expectations in a dark alley and find that reality is so much better.

She finishes peeling away his underwear and sets her sights on exploring. Curious, she brushes her thumb up the bottom side of his cock, eliciting a hiss from Wakatoshi. If a touch that light can draw a reaction like that, she wonders what else she can coax of out him.

Fueled by this newfound power, Hitoka licks a long stripe following the same path as her finger, and she relished the sound of his breath hitching in his throat. The more she works her lips and tongue around his girth, the less she wonders about why so many men consider this their favorite part of sex.

Hitoka must just like it very much, as well. Seeing Wakatoshi’s hands fist in the bedding gives her something approaching a high, and she wants more of it.

Her lips fasten experimentally around the head of his cock, and she isn’t stupid enough to think she can fit the whole thing in her mouth, but that won’t stop her from trying to do as much as she can.

The subtle rip of fabric gives her pause, but Hitoka swallows a laugh when she realizes that his restless fingers are actually tearing into the top sheet. She has no idea what he’s talking about, being unconfident in his control. His eyes are screwed shut and his jaw clenched, but nothing seems out of control for her.

And the control is all hers.

That delicious thought goads her on, and she forces herself to breathe through her nose as she takes more and more of him into her mouth. So much is already in there, and there’s so much left to go that will definitely not be fitting in tonight.

Instead of testing her limits, she decides to work with what she knows she can do, bobbing her head up and down to work half of his length and use her hand for the rest. Another ripping sound tells her that she is doing at least an adequate job.

His hand grips her chin, and it’s shaking. “I don’t want to come in your mouth. That can’t be pleasant.”

Ah. So that is what he means by control. Not that he struggles to keep himself from ravishing her, but rather to will off his own pleasure until she finds hers.

Letting his cock slide from her mouth with a pop, Hitoka rests her hand over his larger one and smiles wide. “It’s wouldn’t be awful if it’s you.”

Wakatoshi hauls her onto his chest and brushes a kiss to her lips. “It would still be awful.” His cheeks turn pink and he averts his eyes. “I checked.”

The thought is sweet and revolting all at once. “You’re so sweet, Wakatoshi-kun. I didn’t even think to do something like that.” Her eyes widen. “What if mine tastes bad?”

She squeaks in surprise when he thrusts his hands between them to push his fingers past the gusset of her panties and over her clit. His fingers come away with a gleaming layer of moisture, which he presses to his tongue. “No. Not bad at all.”

Hitoka coughs out a giggle she can’t quite suppress, and Wakatoshi joins her with a low, rumbling chuckle. “Nothing to worry about. Maybe if you really want to know, we can do that when I’m sure it won’t scare you off.”

“You could never scare me, Wakatoshi-kun.” She crosses her arms on his chest, perching her chin up while she idly swings her feet. “But okay. We’ll try that later. Right now, though —” She hums and smiles. “— all I need is you.”

Wakatoshi wrenches her closer for a smoldering kiss, his hands working her underwear down her hips and thighs. With the slivers of clear thoughts she can manage here and there, she marvels that he can reach that far down. She certainly wouldn’t be able to do that.

However, when he drops her panties over the side of the bed, he stops. Meeting her baffled gaze, he asks, “Are you sure? You seemed . . . surprised when you first looked. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m very sure.” She pecks a kiss on his lips and lifts her hips. Her hand guides his cock while she slowly lowers herself onto it.

Her first thought as she feels her insides stretch to accommodate him is that her entire abdomen feels fuller than a hundred barbecues’ worth of binge eating. It stings a little, but she is wet enough that the unusual amount of give required takes very little time.

Hitoka gazes down at Wakatoshi, whose eyes are glued to her. She still can’t tell what he’s thinking, but she has a pretty good idea when he sits up and crushes their mouths together.

And then they move. His hands big enough to wrap around half of her thighs, Wakatoshi pumps her up and down on his cock, each motion long and deep. If she thought she had felt full to bursting while they weren’t moving, it’s nothing compared to the almost relentlessly mounting pressure pulsing somewhere in her lower belly.

Outside of his focus on the volleyball court, Hitoka has never seen this type of raw drive in Wakatoshi before. When they go out on dates, he’s quiet and polite, and when they spend a night in for television or coursework, he is solicitous and attentive.

He’s looked at her adoringly, even lovingly, but this kind of unbridled hunger is new and exciting.

But with the sheer strength and drive he possesses, she doesn’t doubt for a moment that he’s throttling his ardor. Hitoka wrests her lips away and pants, “You’re holding back”

“Yes.” Wakatoshi takes a few long, measured breaths before he continues, their bodies stilling. “I really do not want to hurt you, Hitoka.”

Hitoka slides her hands to cup his cheeks, and her heart stutters at the earnestness oozing from his entire being. “That’s very sweet and I love how much that matters to you. But I —” She swallows hard. “I want everything. I promise I won’t break. I’m stronger than I look.”

“All right.” He pushes to his feet and carries her until her back is pressed against the wall. “Please tell me to stop if you don’t like it.”

Her legs cinch around his waist and she licks her lips. “I already like it.”

Wakatoshi’s fingers dig into her bottom, and Hitoka drops her head back against the wall as he thrusts up into her. Sounds that barely fit her own voice wrench from her throat, and something almost animalistic urges her to lean forward and lap up the beads of sweat trickling down his chest.

She surprises both of them when she lurches forward and sinks her teeth into his shoulder. However, it doesn’t stop or even slow Wakatoshi’s relentless pace, and Hitoka feels her own come oozing down her thigh.

No toys, no erotica could have prepared her for the sheer volume of feeling, and the faster he moves, the more it swells to unimaginable measures. So she likes it a little bit rough, apparently, and Hitoka thoroughly enjoys the fact that she gets to learn this with the only person she has ever adored this much.

He’s large and curt and blunt, but he is also considerate and devout about keeping his promises. Hitoka has never quite known anyone like him before, and she thanks her lucky stars every day that she accidentally dropped her lunch in his lap on her first day at Tohoku University. Scalding the volleyball captain’s lap seems to be the way to find love in unusual places.

Hitoka whines out loud when Wakatoshi slows his pace. “I almost came when you bit me.”

If it is at all possible, Hitoka reddens even more. Between gasps for air, she moans, “I can’t believe I did that.”

Wakatoshi leans forward to whisper in her ear, his breath hot and stirring, “Feel free to do that anytime.” He huffs and closes his eyes, and he wordlessly mouths something she can’t make out, but in a moment, his gaze is firmly attached to her and his lips soon follow. “Ready?”

She nods. “Ready.”

The brisk clip of his hips slapping against her thighs resumes, and if anything, the sudden onset of it once again arouses her even more than before. A trail of teeth marks litter Wakatoshi’s shoulder, and his bottom lip is swollen and red from where he bites it to stifle a loud, lewd groan each time a new bite is added to the collection.

Hitoka almost wishes he wouldn’t curb his sounds of desire, but they are in a dormitory and his voice does carry much more than hers. One day, though, she will get to listen to the strains of his unbridled pleasure and she will love every note.

His pace grows ragged and almost rabid in how he pushes up into her, and Hitoka is sure she is about to come again, as well. He mentions not wanting to come before her, but she doesn’t know how to tell him that his cock grinding at her entrance earlier had already accomplished that. Everything else is just almost painfully pleasurable icing on the cake.

But then he stops entirely, teeth gritting and eyes almost savage in the way they glitter at her, and Hitoka drinks it all in. She, Yachi Hitoka, has been able to reduce the cool and collected Ushijima Wakatoshi into a mess of hormones and raw urges, and the power that pumps into her like adrenaline is a heady thing.

“Do you want me to pull out?” His forehead bangs against the wall, and his fingers are flexing against the soft flesh of her thighs. “I should’ve been prepared,” he panted against her shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m really not good at th —”

Hitoka silences him with a kiss. “You don’t have to think of everything. If it was a problem, I would have stopped you.” She gives him a wobbly smile. “I take the pill because of my PCOS. We’re both virgins. I think we’ll be okay, Wakatoshi.”

He blinks at her before smashing their mouths together and resuming his urgent movements. When he finally comes inside her, it’s a strange feeling, but not a bad one.

“Did you —”

“Yes.” Hitoka clings to him and closes her eyes behind a veil of well-being. “It was wonderful.”

Still joined, Wakatoshi carefully carries her back over to the bed and lies down with her draped on top of him. He feathers soft kisses all over her face and neck, and Hitoka is sure she’s never felt so loved in her entire life.

She is sure they both have a lot to learn, but in a cocoon of satisfaction from their first time sharing everything with each other, Hitoka thinks the best lesson has already been learned.

Wakatoshi loves her so very much, and anyone who thinks otherwise can fight her because at the moment, she thinks she could actually fly and punching idiots doesn’t seem out of the realm of possibility at all.

“What are you thinking?” he asks softly, one of the few times he doesn’t know the answer before she does.

“Punching people,” she blurts, only to groan and hide her face in his shoulder. “That did not come out like I wanted it to.”

His chest shakes with quiet laughter and he hugs her closer to him. “I’m almost afraid to ask.”

Shaking her head against him, she squeaks, “I don’t mean I want to punch you! Other people. Definitely not you.”

“I’m honored.”

Their words fall away, and they are not missed by either of them. There is nothing more that needs to be said that they haven’t already conveyed by the age old act of being in love.


End file.
